Sparks Fly
by Explicit Ambrollins
Summary: They were set up on a Blind Date by their friend. Brie didn't know anything about him except his name. Will she give her mystery date a chance, or leave him stranded?


_**A/N: **__This is a Double OneShot that I am doing for a __**GREAT FRIEND**__ && an __**AMAZING WRITER.  
><strong>__The one && only __**xCelticPrincess.**__  
>I hope you really like the two, &amp;&amp; I hope you know that I had so much fun writing these for ya. <em>

_**XXX**_

_**For: xCelticPrincess**_

_**Couple: Brie Bella & Randy Orton  
>Summary: They were both set up to be each others blind dates. How will it go?<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Brie's POV<strong>_

I would be lying if I told you that I wasn't nervous. I was dead nervous. If it were for Brie and Maryse, I probably would have done fainted by now. It was Maryse's idea for me to go on this damn thing anyways. And that wasn't even the worst part of it all. Oh no. That would be simple and I would be able to handle that. But even Maryse didn't know much about him. The guy, Randy Orton, was a friend of Maryse's husband John Cena. The only things she knew about him was that he is from St. Louis, Missiouri. He will be turning 33 in a few months, and he works with John at the family business.

Thinking about all of it now, that really wasn't much to go on. I didn't know a damn thing about. I knew Maryse was pretty upset that she didn't know anything to tell me except for what her husband told her.

"If you want to back out of this Brie, just give me the word and I will call John right now." Maryse said to me.

I laughed at the french-canadian platnium blonde. I think she was more worried about this blind date turning into a disaster more than I was. Which was pretty damn scary. Ryse was the type of person who worried to much. Just ask her other friends Eve and Barbara. Both of which were happily married. Thanks to Maryse and John. But this was different. Ryse knew both Ted and Cody before she set them up with her two friends.

"Ryse." i said turning around and putting both hands on her shoulders. "Please calm down. This isn't good for the baby." I added.

I didn't remove my hands until I knew Ryse was calm.

"Alright fine." she said taking a few deeps breathes and sitting down in the closet chair to her. "I just want everything to be perfect for tonight. But knowing anything about Randy is killing me." she told me.

I knew what she meant. If this had been any normal date, I would have tons of information on him and would know what to talk about. But I didn't. I just hoped that he was one of those relaxed people and went with the flow. I was tired of those stuck up people, like my twin sister Nikki's husband Alberto.

I was about to say something when I heard a knock at the door. I gave Ryse a quick smile before getting up off the couch and walking over to answer the door. It was 4:30 so it was more than likely John and his friend Randy. My blind date.

I smiled when I did open the door to see John and his stupid ass smile. But when I looked behind him, I saw him. I really hoped this was Randy. He was down right hot. He had on a pefectly black tshirt that clung to his arms and chest just right. A silver chain hung to just below his pecks. I wasn't close enough to see if there was a picture on it, or if it was just for pure style. He had dark washed jeans and some black shoes. He looked like he just popped off the cover of GQ. And damn did he lok good.

I looked back up to his face and noticed that his facial hair was grown out a little bit. On any normal guy, it would make them look dirty and unkept, but on Randy, it just added more appeal to him. The most attractive thing about him was his eyes. They were so full of beauty any girl would get lost looking in them.

"Brianna, this my real good friend Randy Orton." John said to me. "Randy, this is the girl I was telling you about, Brianna Garcia, but she goes by Brie." he told Randy.

"Hey Brie." Randy said when I put my hand out for him to shake it. "I've heard a lot about you." he added with a smile.

God his smile was just as beautiful as his eyes. He was the total package.

"Hi Randy." I said smiling at him. "I wish I could say the same, but John kept his mouth shut on all the information on you." I said looking from Randy to John.

I heard Maryse and Randy at the comment. I couldn't help but laugh when I turned to see John had the stupid dumb-founded look on his face.

"Yeah sounds like somehting John would do." Randy said lookign at his friend. "He's acually done that to me once." he added.

"Okay, enough about me now." John said putting his hands up in a defensive way. "Why don't you two go on your date now, and leave me alone with my beautiful wife." he added walking over to kiss Maryse and rub her stomach.

I couldn't help but smile at the sight of the two. It was my dream to have exactly what Maryse and John have right now. Love. Family.

Maybe my life was finally on the tracks to that kind of life. For me. I just hoped that I wouldn't have to wait much longer.

* * *

><p><em><strong>2 Years Later<br>Randy's POV**_

If anyone would have came up to me two years ago and said that I would be marrying the girl of my dreams, I would have laughed in their face. I wouldn't have believed them. I never thought I would be able to love someone as much as I Brianna Barcia. Soon to be Brianna Orton in a only a couple hours.

"You look just like her you know that right." I heard my sister say to me from behind.

I smiled when I turned around to see my little sister, Barbara Rhodes. It wasn't until moved here, and meet John did I find out about Barbara. When I first meet the blonde, I thought she looked exactly like my mother. At first I thought it was just my mind playing tricks on me, but after looking into, we both found out that our mother left our father when she found out about she was pregnant with Barbara, because my father had cheated on her with several other woman.

But that was the past. Today is the start of a new chapter. With my wife, Brie.

"You think so?" I asked looking at her.

"Yeah." she said.

I smiled when Barbara walked up to me with tears in her eyes. I didn't know what it wa about her, but she did seem abit emtional these past few weeks. But I just figured it was because of the wedding.

"How does Brie look." I asked my sister about my future wife.

"She looks beatiful." Barbara said with a smile. "Her and Nicole are talking again." she added.

I smiled knowing that Brie and her twin was finally getting along again. It took awhile, and many nights of listening to the argue, but if Maryse, Barbara, and I could bring the two together, for the wedding, then it was worth it. I knew that besides being happy with, it was the one thing that Brie wanted most.

"I don't know what I would have done had it not been for you and Maryse there to help with it." I said planting a kiss on her forehead.

"It was all you Randy, all Ryse and I did, was help a few times." she said to me.

I smiled down at her. Not knowing what to say to her. Barbara was just exactly like our mother. Just from what I could remeber of her. Never wanted to take credit from someone else.

"Randy, we're ready." I heard John say while walkign into in the room. "Hey Kels. You look beautiful." he added giving her a kiss on the cheek.

I took one last look at myself in the mirror. This was the day I had been waiting for for alittle over 12 months. Since the day I though about proposing to Brie. I knew that after our first day. Which just so happened to be a blind date set up by my best friend and best man, John. I didn't know what I would do if I never meet John. I woudn't have Brie and I wouldn't have known about Kelly.

I walked to the altar and only had to stand there for a few minutes before the wedding party walked down. First came Eve and Ted. Then Barbara and Cody, Nikki and Justin, then Maryse, who happened to be the maid of honor, walkign down with her husband John. Then down came Brie. Who was escorted by her father.

She looked absolutely beautiful. The dress was beautiful. It was a simple A-line dress with a sweetheart neckline. At the bottom it had a few ruffles but not to dramtic. It was the perfect dress and fit Brie and personaltiy to a tee. I couldn't have been any more happier than I am right now. Watching as the love of my life. My future, walk towards me.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Years Later<strong>_

For Brie and Randy's honey moon, Kelly and Cody paid for them to go to Cabo for a whole month. At first neither bride nor groom wanted to accept it, but Barbara and Cody gave them no choice. On the couple's second wedding anniversary, Brie annouced that she was pregnant with hers and Randys first child. Randy was exstactic. He would talk to her stomach everynight. And when it came time to find out if they was having a girl or boy, Randy was at first hesitant, saying he didn't know what to know what the sex of the child as long as the baby was healty, but his sister and wife talked him into finding out. When he learned he was going to be a dad to a little girl, he was beyond happy. Brie and Randy had decided to name the little girl after her two aunts, Barbara Nicole. Both Barbie and Nikki cried when they found about it but was happy for the couple.

A few weeks later, Nikki had told her sister that her and Alberto were filling for divorce. Barbara and Cody soon annouced that the two were expecting their first child, which turned out to be twin boys. One boy would be named after his dad, while other would me named Johnathon Randal. They knew that John's name wasn't Johnathon, but both B and Cody thought John Randall looked weird so they came up with Johnathon. It wasn't long after that, Maryse and John accounced that the two were expecting their second child, a little boy to be named Jr.

_**XXX**_

_**PS: **Yes, I know that I was supposed to link this one to the next OneShot, but since I used Maryse&Cena in this one, I have decided not to link the two. I know it's not supoosed to go like that, but when I wrote this, I thought Cena&Maryse would be perfect since Randy was main guy in this story, & the two have cool for a while now. _

_So, I hope you really like this.  
>This is 1 of 2 OneShots for <strong>xCelticPrincess<strong>. _

_The Next Couple: Miz/Maryse_


End file.
